Master of the Rockshard Rampart
The Master of the Rockshard Rampart (Shob'ate Serket) is a large scorpion-like enemy which is much easier to defeat than the last few Masters. It is nowhere to be seen when you enter its chamber, but you will see a little bit of the ground moving in the center of the room. When you reach it, the Master pops out of the ground with you on a platform on its back. Master Flesh The Master Flesh is fairly obvious and isn't covered at all like the previous few Masters. It doesn't require you to use your sword or other weapon at all. When you are on its back, you will see the Master Flesh behind its head. It can only be reached when you're on its back. Simply grapple it and pull. There are also green orbs on the top of each of the four legs. You can grapple and yank them to damage them, which slow the Master down. This should give you more time to damage the Master Flesh before it climbs the wall. (if all four orbs are damaged, the Master will be unable to climb until all the orbs stop emiting red steam.) Once it climbs the wall, you will be on the ground again, whether it threw you off or you jumped off in time. To climb back up, you have to cover its legs in those blue crystals observed earlier in the Tower. When it drops the rocks from its belly, simply grapple them and throw them at its front or its legs. The front is better since it crystallises all of the legs, while at the legs only crystallises that leg. The alternative to this is to simply attack the legs with your main weapon, the Athosian Sword. This will only affect the leg you hit, however, and the crystals will only rise a little bit. The other is therefore easier in my opinion. Once the blue crystals have reached the top of its legs, grapple to a leg, and then onto its tail which hangs above the platform. Just drop down and you will be on the platform again. (you may have to hit the tail once or twice to make crystals appear on it as well.) Its Attacks When you start the battle on the platform on its back, it will have a green orb at the top of each of its legs. One of these will throw a small red rock onto the platform. Even if you throw it off, it will just throw another one. There will pretty much always be a rock on the platform. They aren't too much to worry about. If you stand near them they will start growing the blue crystals mentioned above and seen throughout the tower. When the crystals are fully grown out, the rock will explode and the crystals will shoot out in the direction they were growing towards. These are fairly easy to avoid since it only seems to grow crystals on two sides. When you are on its back, the Master will walk around the room. After a while with you on its back, the giant scorpion Master will eventually walk up to the wall. It will hesitate for a while, and then jump onto the wall and climb up it. It is best to jump off its back when it stops, facing the wall. If it jumps and you're still on its back, then it will knock you off, causing some damage. When it reaches the top of the wall, it will jump, landing in the center of the room. Its shadow will appear on the ground as it is falling, and you have a fair while to move away from the shadow. If it does land on you, it will deal some damage. When it's on the ground, the Master will try to stay facing you while moving around. It will drop rocks similar to those on its back from its belly. These rocks will grow crystals on them over time, but they grow crystals all over. If you try to grapple a rock with lots of crystals on it, it will shoot the crystals out before it normally would, in all directions. The best way to avoid this is to take an offensive stance. Like the saying, "The best defence is an offence". It is the case here. These rocks must be thrown at its face with the Oraclos Chain to crystallise its legs, like mentioned above. One attack on the ground is where it stamps its leg into the ground. There is a warning for this which gives you enough time to get away. It will raise its leg and shake it, causing ice particles to fall off. Just move away from that leg. Once it is down to half its health (which shouldn't take too long) it will get a power boost like all the Masters. It gets more attacks and it can move towards you when jumping from the top of the wall. Its first new attack is when you're on the ground it will charge towards you, knocking you out of the way. This is fairly easy to avoid. The warning for this attack is the tail. Before it charges, the Master will lower its tail to hold it underneath its body, turning to face you the whole time it is preparing. Just move to the side. Another attack is where it will stab its tail into the ground. The camera will move to show you its tail, which will hover above its body in preparation. This gives you plenty of time to move away. When it eventually stabs its tail, the tail will get stuck in the ground, stopping it from moving. As mentioned above, the jumping attack where it lands in the center of the room changes. Its shadow no longer stays in the center of the room, but it will move towards you. This will probably catch you off guard the first time it happens, for if you stop moving once you feel you are away from the center, it will probably land on you. You just have to keep running away from the shadow. Trivia *Like the other Masters of the Goddess Towers, this Master has some clearly feminine features; namely the partially obscured face and breasts that can be seen on the front of the Master, and the way that it releases its rocks like eggs. Category:Masters Category:Enemies Category:Trivia